¿Compañeros?
by Tinta-Radioactiva
Summary: Jamás en su vida Max se había visto en un lío tan grande, en detención y con toda la población femenina en su contra ya no le parecía tan difícil decir que sin su asistente probablemente no era nadie. Pero el problema recaía en que ella no deseaba que la echara de menos. La personificación del mal no debía tener un compañero ¿O sí? AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) Advertencias dentro (:


_**¿Compañeros?**_

**Disclaimer: Total** **D**rama y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y yo, simplemente escribo por diversión sin nada de ánimos de lucrar con ello (:

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje ligeramente grosero y escenas un poquito subidas de tono, nada muy explícito en realidad.

* * *

**La Feria de Ciencias**

* * *

−No estoy muy seguro, creo que se veía mejor donde estaba antes…

Apenas había terminado de atornillar el último muro de aquel horrible escenario con motivos _Hawaianos_, Max pudo escuchar a la perfección los toques de burla en la voz de su molesto profesor. Era poco el decir que de seguir con aquel hombre, pegado a su espalda y diciéndole que hacer, su mente malvada explotaría o en su defecto haría explotar a todos.

−Aquí se ve perfecto, profesor McLean− intervino rápidamente con algo de pánico en la voz, previendo las intenciones del hombre.

Chris McLean llevaba horas jugando con su paciencia y resistencia. Primero lo había separado de su asistente después había comenzado la tortura física, haciéndolo armar y desarmar una y otra vez aquella cosa. Casi como si supiera que Max odiaba profundamente las actividades físicas, también lo había hecho ir por un par de vasos de café, prácticamente corriendo porque bajo la amenaza de no volver en un minuto lo reprobaba todo el maldito año.

Y conociendo a Chris McLean y todos esos rumores que rondaban entorno a él, era mejor no tentar a la suerte…

−No, no me agrada para nada – concluyó después de unos momentos, cruzando los brazos frente a él. −Rompe la armonía del lugar.

− ¿Qué? ¿Quiere qué lo mueva de nuevo?− preguntó de forma forzada conteniendo una mueca estaba seguro le hacía lucir demasiado tenso frente al profesor.

−_Sip_, trata cerca de las gradas creo que allí no se verá tan mal−ordenó con una sonrisa de satisfacción extendiéndose por todo su rostro, hasta que su mirada se topó con algo que le desagradó.− ¡Topher, te lo advertí, ese proyecto no sirve! ¡Tú atractivo no es ninguna fuente de energía!

La tan ansiada Feria de Ciencias había llegado para volver locos a todos, excepto al profesor McLean que parecía especialmente contento con los altos niveles de estrés que sus alumnos estaban alcanzando. Había sido una larga y dura semana de preparativos, donde el presupuesto como siempre no alcanzaba para las exigencias de Chris y las parejas para hacer los proyectos no estaban resultando tan eficientes. A Max, siendo el genio malvado que era y contando con su _no tan inútil asistente_, no le preocupo en lo más mínimo la amenaza de McLean acerca de que sí el proyecto era horrible perderían prácticamente la oportunidad de pasar de año.

Con Scarlett a su lado habían armado en menos de dos días el proyecto científico sin complicaciones, y estaban seguros de que si Sky fracasaba por estar tonteando con el idiota de Dave, ellos serían los ganadores de la Feria. Después de todo, Max sabía que solo los incompetentes de su salón participaban en el concurso.

Dos días antes de la competencia descubriría que nadie más de la Academia se inscribía en la Feria de Ciencias, porque Chris McLean se convertía en el mismísimo diablo. Primero había ordenado a todos a limpiar y quitar el aroma a sudor del gimnasio, para después reemplazar las horas de clase por la decoración de la maldita feria. Se había vuelto condenadamente sádico y estricto a la hora de imponer órdenes a sus alumnos, y aquel que no obedeciera las indicaciones terminaba en detención inflando globos hasta que sus pulmones no pudieran más. Siendo Max el próximo amo del mundo, no podía obedecer las órdenes de un maestro greñudo y de sonrisa bonita, quizás por ello había terminado con Chris especialmente molesto con él vigilándolo en todo momento justo el mero día de la maldita feria.

−Estúpido McLean ¿Quién se cree para darle órdenes a una entidad malvada como yo?

Sin más preámbulos desarmó el escenario que servía de utilería, y comenzó a caminar con las grandes piezas apiladas en sus manos. No eran tan pesadas, pero siendo esa la sexta vez que repetía la acción, los brazos comenzaban a dolerle por el esfuerzo físico. Llegó hasta las gradas donde todas las chicas, preparaban los carteles y acomodaban todos los globos en una red que sería colocada en el techo. El ganador ganaría un cheque por mil dólares por parte de la Academia y una bonita lluvia de globos de diferentes colores, según había explicado su profesor. Aún que había omitido que los miles de globos serían inflados por ellos y posteriormente del desorden también se harían cargo ellos.

Sintiendo el sudor resbalar por su frente, arrojó lo que cargaba en brazos al piso para después limpiarse con el antebrazo. Debía darse prisa si no quería que McLean encontrara otra excusa para ponerse pesado con él. Ensimismado en la labor no notó cuando alguien se colocó justo detrás de él, observando con atención como colocaba primero la base y comenzaba a atornillar una de las tres paredes con algo de dificultad.

Cuándo el genio malvado terminó de fijar la segunda pared, la persona detrás de él se acercó lo suficiente para hablarle directo en el oído. Sorprendido por la cercanía, aun reconociendo tan familiar voz y las bromas que solía gastarle se sobresaltó cayendo directo en su trasero.

−¿Soda? – Scarlett le miraba divertida, extendiéndole una lata de soda de su sabor preferido con el ceño fruncido Max la arrebató de su mano destapándola casi al instante.

−Ya te habías tardado, asistente− le reprochó antes de terminar rápidamente con el contenido de la lata, sin notar como la pelirroja rolaba los ojos. − ¿Dónde estabas?

−Estaba inflando los globos que faltaban, junto a las chicas− contestó, mirando de reojo el escenario en que Max momentos antes trabajaba. − Llevas horas con está cosa, ¿Aún no puedes terminar de armarla?

−McLean me ha hecho cambiarla de sitio varias veces, cree que puede darle órdenes a tu Señor del Mal –respondió con enojó mal contenido tomando de nuevo las herramientas para continuar.− El mal no debería de hacer trabajos pesados…

−Tampoco es trabajo para tu asistente−intervino adivinando el camino por el que quería llegar Max, con una sonrisa burlona se dirigió de nuevo a él. −Creí que eras más debilucho Max.

Antes de que Max pudiera contestarle a su asistente que el mal era sumamente poderoso, McLean comenzó a acercarse con un par de globos en las manos con una sonrisita que no auguraba nada bueno.

− ¡Alto allí, enano! – Gritó mientras se acercaba al muchacho de pelo morado al que no le sentó tan bien el apodo.−Desarma esa cosa de nuevo, les acabo de encontrar el lugar perfecto a lado de los sanitarios…

− ¿A lado de los sanitarios? – Cuestionó con asco su asistente mirando hacía aquella dirección donde Leonard hacía movimientos "mágicos" en una maqueta mal hecha. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de disgustó antes de volver su atención a Chris.

−Y por cierto, algún bromista llenó algunos globos con agua y harina ve a hacerte cargo junto con Ella y Sugar – concluyó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja antes de darse la vuelta y arrojar por encima de su hombro uno de los globos ahogando una risita, esté reventó en la cabeza de Max empapándolo de agua.− ¡Ahora!

La pelirroja soltó un largo suspiro tras mirar a Max y el repentino color rojo en su rostro, signo de que el muchacho se había molestado por estar empapado. Se retiró murmurando un suave "Nos vemos" que apenas el peli-morado escucho, tan solo podía pensar en una sola cosa:

−¡Venganza!

* * *

Después de pensarlo un rato mientras intentaba secar su ropa y acomodar el maldito escenario en un espacio al que no llegaba el horrible hedor de los sanitarios de hombres, Max decidió que el Mal no podía pasar por alto la ofensa que Chris había cometido contra su persona. Por ello destapó rápidamente la parte electrónica del volcán. Comenzó a maniobrar algunos cables y quitar otras piezas hasta que el proyecto comenzó a emitir el sonido de un motor descompuesto lanzando chispazos de vez en cuando. Si había hecho las cosas bien que era lo más seguro siendo él un genio de la electrónica, el volcán debía de servir como un cañón pero aún no tenía solventada la parte de la munición.

Probablemente cuando Scarlett se enterará estaría sumamente enojada, y quizás estaba vez no correría con tanta suerte y lo golpearía. Pero Max sabía a la perfección que con su asistente, _era más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso_. Así que sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias comenzó a pensar en la frase malvada e ideal que gritaría antes de llenar el rostro de Chris McLean con basura hasta que mirando en alguna dirección en busca de inspiración descubrió el proyectil perfecto…

−Nosotros construimos el tradicional volcán casero, pero lo hemos armado de forma electrónica, con la capacidad de calentar el contenido y con efectos de sonido…− Scarlett había empezado a recitar de memoria la información que había escrito lo más entendible y brevemente posible acerca de su proyecto. Los profesores Hatchet y McLean le miraban con gesto aburrido hasta que el profesor de ciencias le interrumpió.

− ¿Cómo la construyeron?

−Con las piezas de una cámara de video y una cafetera que…

−Muy bien, traigan el proyecto− interrumpió rápidamente con aburrición McLean para disgusto de la pelirroja.

−Pero no he terminado con la parte teórica…−refutó Scarlett mirando a ambos hombres de mala manera, sin embargo estos se encogieron de hombros.

−No es necesaria, nunca la escuchamos siempre nos vamos a la práctica.

− ¿Ósea que me aprendí una teoría para nada? – preguntó con frustración para que los hombres intercambiaran una mirada y asintieran con una sonrisa socarrona en sus rostros.

Ahogando un grito de frustración, Scarlett decidió ir a la parte trasera por el proyecto para deshacerse cuando antes de los profesores.

− ¡Max! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La voz de su asistente, baja pero en un tono amenazador lo sorprendió cuando apenas terminaba de vaciar un contenedor de desechos metálico en el interior del volcán, por suerte la pelirroja no había visto aquella parte.

−Nada, solo le doy el toque malvado…−contestó con un tono que Scarlett reconoció al instante, el muchacho estaba planeando algo.

−¡Ni se te ocurra! Esto es para la calificación del periodo…−le advirtió tomando del suelo el proyecto tratando de observar algún desperfecto en él, sin embargo aparentemente seguía igual.

−Pero si no he hecho nada, asistente.

No muy convencida de las palabras del enano con complejo de súper villano miró nuevamente de reojo el volcán que cargaba en sus manos, aún sin encontrarle algún desperfecto Max abrió la boca para asegurarle de nuevo que no le había hecho nada pero la estruendosa voz de Chris al otro lado lo interrumpió.

− ¡Dense prisa, que no me hago más joven aquí!

−Te lo advierto, Max− la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco buscando paciencia, sin más empujó el proyecto al pecho de su compañero para que éste lo cargara. −No. Lo. Arruines.

Al salir detrás del escenario todo pasó muy rápido. Apenas Max observó la sonrisa burlona de McLean, apuntó con el volcán a su dirección y apretó una serie de botones que Scarlett sabía tenían una función específica.

−¡Nadie se burla del mal!− Gritó, esperando a que el contenido saliera disparado como su plan mental dictaba, sin embargo el aparató comenzó a emitir de nuevo ese sonido de motor descompuesto ante la mirada molesta de Chris y Scarlett.

Antes de que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de reclamar algo, el volcán comenzó a expulsar humo con pequeñas explosiones internas que dada la fuerza Max no podía contener, sabiendo que algo había salido mal en su plan su rostro adapto una mueca de pánico y las explosiones dieron lugar a chispazos y después al sonido de un verdadero volcán haciendo erupción.

El contenido salió disparado con demasiada fuerza, sin poder apuntar con precisión o soportar la fuerza que lo hacía retroceder Max deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la basura cubriera a McLean y no alguien más, porque pensándolo bien pronto tendría suficientes problemas como para agregar algún otro inconveniente.

Apenas escuchó el gritó fúrico de su asistente, Max trató de cambiar la dirección del proyectil de desechos sin embargo esté parecía haberse acabado por lo que paro solo. En el piso completamente cubierta de basura, Scarlett temblaba de algo que el genio malvado sabía no era miedo. Temeroso avanzó unos cuantos pasos con la intención de averiguar si su asistente malvada estaba bien, pero ésta se adelantó levantándose con las manos hechas puños.

− ¡BASTA, ES SUFICIENTE!−Prácticamente rugió, tan furiosa como Max jamás la había visto en su vida completamente cubierta de basura, se apresuró a señalarlo con el dedo acusador mientras avanzaba hasta a él con pasos agigantados. − ¡Estoy harta de ti, Max!

− ¡Cuida como le hablas a tu maestro del mal, _asistente_!

− ¡No! ¡Ya fue suficiente, ya no soy más tu asistente!−Max se sorprendió por un momento, confundido por lo que acababa de gritarle la pelirroja. Apuntó estuvo de decirle algo cuando ella lo tomó por las solapas de su traje de villano, disminuyendo considerablemente la distancia entre ellos. − ¡Si me quieres contigo tendrás que aprender a tratarme como tu igual!

− ¿Cómo mi...igual?− le preguntó casi en un susurro, temiendo que en cualquier momento el puño de Scarlett se estrellará en su rostro a tan poca distancia.

Casi sin preverlo la pelirroja lo arrojó al piso, provocando que aterrizara con un sonido sordo en su trasero para después abrirse paso hasta la salida dejando en su camino restos de basura. Apenas el rostro fúrico de Scarlett salió de su campo de visión pudo notar como todos estaban a su alrededor, habían sido el centro de atención. Descubrió que todas las chicas lo miraban de manera reprobatoria sin comprender muy bien por qué.

−Uh, parece que alguien se acaba de quedar sin novia…− se burló el profesor Hatchet, secundado por las risitas de McLean a sus espaldas.

Avergonzado por la burla, Max se levantó con el rostro enrojecido por la ira. Sin más pateo el estúpido volcán que reposaba en el piso en un intento de desquitarse, esté volvió a dar un chispazo y un último proyectil de basura salió disparado justo al mecanismo que activaba la lluvia de globos. Su rostro adoptó una sonrisa cuando un montón de globos con agua y harina caían sobre en sus compañeros. Uno de harina cubrió por completo al profesor McLean que descompuso su rostro en ira antes de comenzar a gritarle a Max.

−¡Pero se ganó una detención!

Maldijo su suerte en el momento que un globo de harina cayó sobre él, provocándole constantes estornudos y por último miró el camino que acaba de recorrer su asistente con la preocupación creciendo en él.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hey, hola a todos! (: Tiene rato que no publico algo, y quise escribir algo sobre uno de mis recientes ships. Espero que el capítulo no se les haga demasiado largo, porque para mí sí lo es y espero también que no les haya aburrido

Ojala les haya gustado, acepto críticas y comenten ¡Por favor!


End file.
